


Painfully Delicious

by whydoidothis12345



Category: Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne | Phantom-Thief Jeanne
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whydoidothis12345/pseuds/whydoidothis12345
Summary: Basically Sinbad rapes Jeanne. That's it. Leave if you aren't into this shit.





	Painfully Delicious

“I've sealed another false beauty tonight!” Sinbad pulls me up onto a roof. “What can I do to repay you? I hate being in debt to someone, I'll do anything!” He replies, “Nothing.” “Please! Just tell me something!” His breathing quickens. “...Anything?” “Yes?”  
He grabs me, and envelopes me in a passionate kiss. “Then I'll do everything to you.” He tied my arms with his headband and didn't bother with my legs, I could barely move them under his weight, and one was fractured. “P-please! Anything but this! I... I..” The realization that he was planning on using me was horrifying. “Hmm? Use your words, Jeanne, what is it you want to say” I started tearing up. “I... I.. I'M A VIRGIN!” I shouted, sobbing. “Hmph, pathetic. Why should I care?” He starts to remove my clothes, so I thrash in defiance and shout. “Geez you really just have to make this difficult don't you.” He leans in and kisses me firmly as he pulls my dress off. I cry harder and stop fighting, he's stronger than me. “You're just as beautiful as I thought, Jeanne.” The way he talks is loving in a way, and he has a somber expression. I wonder why? He snaps out of his thoughts and kisses me again, this time his hands roam about my body. I can't help but moan as he fondles my breasts. The pleasure is followed immediately by shame and disgust. “Oh? You seem to like this huh? It'll feel even better later.” “N-no! Please, Sinbad let me go! I don't want this!” Ignoring my cries for help, he lowers himself and begins to lick and suck my nipples. “P-please...” Defeated, I try and say no but all I can say is “Please” before I start to moan again. “C-Chiaki...” I sob as I think back to Chiaki, and how kind he is to me, oh how I wish he would save me from here. Sinbad falters, hearing his name being called by the girl he loves, but continues on. He can't stop now. “Mmm! S-Sinbad! S-stop I-I'm gonna AH!” Overwhelming shame washes through my body as I cum from his touch. “Oh~ You really are sensitive huh? I wonder how you'll react to my next idea.” “P-Please! Sinbad I've had enough! I can't take this anymore!” I wail and unconsciously cry into his shoulder. “Chiaki, save me! Please! Anyone! HELP ME!” About 30 seconds after, I realize what I had been doing and cry anew. How could I cry into my captor's shoulder? “Oi calm down! Your incessant crying is annoying!” He wipes off my tears and strokes my hair. “Chiaki won't, and never will, show up and save you, so deal with it in the meantime.” He spoke firmly and punctuated his statement by lowering himself once again. “W-What are you doing?” “Isn't it obvious? Use your head, Mar... Jeanne, what do you think” “N-No... No more..” Ah, I've broken her Sinbad thinks to himself. It'll be fun breaking her again. His tongue traces around my clitoris. “AaAH! NoOO! StoP! PlEasE StOp!” It feels good. So horribly good. I hate it, and I hate him, but if this continues I'll end up begging for more. “SinbAAaD! I-I'm gOnNA cuM!” It feels too good, the pleasure is so intense, I'm so close, and yet he stops. “N... N-No, d-don't stop!” The words leave my mouth before I can stop them, and I hate it. The shame is horrible. “Hmm... No.” He goes back and starts anew I stifle a sob, but cry out anyway. He's too good at this! Shortly I feel like I'm going to cum again, but the reality of the situation stops me from saying anything. But I still moan, and that's indication enough for him to stop. I don't say anything, though it takes all of my willpower. She's so cute, trying as hard as possible to keep it all in. It's too late for that though, she already begged for it. I'm sure the shame is really affecting her by now. I won't let her cum until she's begging and pleading. Seems as though it'll be soon. “Ah!” He begins again, but this time he goes even rougher. The feeling overtakes me and I can't help but plead. “AaH! S-Sinbad, please! Please let me cum! Oh, it feels amazing, you're so good at this, you're desperately arousing, please, LET ME CUM!!” The sensations flow through me and I cum hard. Disgust makes me sob again. Why is he doing this to me? It feels so devilishly good, but I never wanted this. “I have a request.” I'm snapped out of my thoughts by his soft voice in my ear. “Stop being a kaitou, or I'll do this again but I won't leave your virginity.” He removes my binds and gets off of me. “You still can't walk, can you? I probably just made it worse. I'll bring you to your house, whether you want me to or not. Where do you live? I won't tell anyone if that's what you're thinking.” I tell him without complaint. The prospect of him doing this to me more tonight scares me enough.

**Author's Note:**

> SO if you didn't gather this information from the story, when Chiaki is Sinbad, he lets out his sadistic tendencies (this time on Maron/Jeanne). It's from the POV of Maron too. Also i don't really have a good name for this so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Oh yeah i made this really quickly so if there are any spelling/grammar errors that upset you enough to comment, please do so.


End file.
